The Doctor's Calling
by Sarfy
Summary: This was my contribution to a friendly twitter Doccubus phone sex challenge. Rated M for.. sweet and fluffy smut I guess! One-shot.


This was my contribution to a friendly twitter Doccubus phone sex challenge. You can read the awesome smutty stories by other participants from Lgfaenatics account.

I've fixed a few typos and added some things in this version below. Nothing drastic though.

* * *

The Doctor's calling, rating M, one-shot.

xoxo

* * *

Bo and Kenzi had spent the evening together watching a movie. Per Kenzi suggestion they had chosen Piranha 3D, which Bo had guessed to be a bad horror movie. And it turned out to be just that, but with lots of big tits and nudity worked into the story. Kenzi kept snickering gleefully throughout the film, while Bo kept rolling her eyes dramatically and huffing repeatedly trying to convey her irritation on the choice of movie. She was sure that Kenzi had done this on purpose knowing that Bo was.. horny, the brunette sighed.

"Kenz, that was.. _nice_." Bo scoffed sarcastically after the movie had finally ended. It had infact been bad enough to be quite enjoyable, but the flashing skin had been tormenting for Bo. It just reminded her, that her lover was currently out of reach. There was no soft skin to touch tonight, Bo groaned. and what made it even worse was the fact that she hadn't actually heard from her partner since yesterday and Bo was getting gloomy and anxious. That and horny as hell. It had been days since Bo had had the pleasure to run her hands over her lover's soft skin.

"I knew you'd like it." Kenzi grinned mischievously. "What do you say, if I stay here and we'll have a girl's night? Drink and play cards? Or go out?" She asked knowing that Bo would soon throw her out on her ass.

"No Kenzi. I already said you can't stay!" Bo snarled scowling. "I'm.. waiting for a call. After nine. And I.. I don't want you listening."

"Oh right. Your significant other is calling? I wouldn't want to hear that cheesefest anyway.. It nauseates me. You two all lovey-dovey." Kenzi smirked, but managed a gagging sound. "She's been gone for.. what? Three days? When is she coming home anyway? You need to be.. taken care of. You've been cranky as hell lately."

"She'll be home tomorrow. I just want to hear her voice and know the exact time she's coming back.." Bo sighed. "I don't know why she couldn't skip this thing! She just left me home. To suffer. Alone." The brunette whined pouting.

"She's working Bo. She's busy! For god's sake try not to be so clingy. Very unattractive." Kenzi narrowed her eyes to thin slits and grimaced cheekily.

"I'm not clingy!" She denied with eyes full of aggravation trained at her offending friend. "And I'm not cranky either." She hissed.

"Yeah right." Kenzi scoffed her lips tugging up. She was desperately trying to keep a straight face. Bo was such a mess. Hilarious really.. The big bad succubus feeling love sick, Kenzi smirked silently. "You're having severe withdrawal symptoms not having been able to _sex it up_ with your woman." She concluded with a grin.

"I miss her." Bo said sighing pitifully. "Not just the sex."

"I know you do. You're in loooove.." Kenzi slapped Bo playfully on her arm. "She'll be back home soon. Just hang in there Bobo."

.

* * *

"Was that my phone?" Bo anxiously spluttered under the spray of water. She turned off the shower and poked her head out the spacious shower closet. The brunette strained her hearing to its limits trying to determine, if her phone was ringing in the bedroom where she'd left it.

"No? Shit.." She sighed shaking her head and went back to showering. "I've been waiting the whole day.. She promised to call, when she had time.. Around nine at the latest.." The brunette sighed gloomily.

A while later when she was drying herself off, she finally did hear the phone ring. She took off like shot to get to her phone quickly.

"A blocked number?" Bo spat disappointed as she eyed the caller screen. It wasn't the call she'd been expecting after all. "Crap." She muttered.

"Hello?" Bo picked up anyway and greeted the mystery caller slightly hesitantly wondering who on earth would be calling her at 10 pm.

"Good evening Ma'am." A soft feminine voice filtered through the phone.

"Ma'am?" Bo smirked. "_Me_? I think not."

"What shall I call you then.. _Madame Dennis?_" The voice husked teasingly. The timber of the woman's voice was slithering straight to Bo's core, causing all kinds of physical reactions in her body. I should have taken the edge off in the shower like I wanted to.. This was bound to get awkward very quickly, Bo groaned and clutched the towel wrapped around her tighter.

"Um.. Bo? I guess.." Bo said unsurely.

"Okay then.. Bo. I'm Doctor Lauren. We've.. met previously." Lauren's tone was low and suggestive.

"Uh? Yes.. I remember." Bo croaked confused. What was this? Of course Bo remembered the hot _hot_ blond. The blond Bo had ogled very vigilantly numerous times. The blond that sounded.. so deliciously lustful right about now. Bo swallowed loudly, while pressing her thighs together to ease the insistent throbbing between her legs. I'm so horny already and now this! I might end up embarrassing myself very soon, Bo fretted inwardly.

"So Bo, do you know _why_ I'm calling you?" Lauren almost purred.

"Well.. Um.. I think.." Bo stuttered and trailed off. Oh my god, what is this woman doing to me! I might die and keel over during this late night chit chat, she fretted. This is so not how I imagined this evening going, she shook her head slightly hoping to snap out of her burning arousal.

"Sorry I've been extremely busy today and I apologize for getting in touch so late. But I'm calling about your impending physical examination Bo." Lauren stated in her professional doctor voice.

"Oh? An examination?" Was she for real? What was _Doctor Lauren_ playing at, the brunette thought . Bo's pants were on fire, because of the doctor's previous suggestive desire dripping tone. The pants she didn't even have on! And now the woman on the phone was suddenly all business! That fun was short lived, Bo groaned unhappily.

"Yes. For the insurance you've applied for. I need some preliminary responses from you. Over the phone. Is that okay?" Lauren continued sounding all cool and professional. Bo was totally stumped by her behavior. Maybe the blond was tired or.. irritated, Bo thought with a sinking feeling.

"Um, sure?" Bo agreed carefully playing along. What the hell was going on? Insurance stuff really.. What was Lauren doing?

"Great. Good. You're such a _good girl_ Bo." Lauren praised dipping her voice lower at the end. "Mmm.." She hummed approvingly.

"What?" Bo chuckled nervously. The tingles in her lower abdomen had once again increased. she felt her body flush with heat and was sure that her eyes were glowing bright blue. Oh gods get a grip, she chastised her raging libido and took a shuddering breath.

"Now.. Take off your clothes." Lauren murmured making Bo gasp on the other end.

"_What?_" Bo repeated her breath hitching almost violently her whole body starting to hum pleasantly in anticipation.

"Your clothes off. You'll examine yourself." Lauren commanded seriously. "_For me._" She added in a more desire laced tone.

"Oh.." Bo swallowed feeling wetness pool between her legs. "I'm not.. wearing any." She admitted softly.

"That's.. That's even better." Lauren said after a beat as Bo's statement seemed to have rendered the doctor speechless for a moment.

.

* * *

"I'll be giving you a full physical, when I see you in person for our _appointment,_ but now.. You're gonna have to be my hands." Lauren husked softly. "Lay down and put me on the speaker."

"Okay.." Bo croaked and fiddled with her phone. Were they really doing this, she thought her eyes darkening in lust. Naked examination. The whole doctor patient thing was hot. And with Doctor Le.. Lauren it was even hotter! She chucked her towel on the floor, settled on the bed and put her phone on the other pillow. "I'm ready." She said hoarsely in a tone that she knew didn't hide her arousal.

"I'm ready too." Lauren parroted murmuring. "So, imagine your hands as mine. Do what I say. Where are your.. _my_ hands now?"

"On my breasts." Bo moaned a little.

"No Bo. Not yet." Lauren berated swallowing loudly. "We need to.. examine elsewhere first. Start with ghosting your fingertips over your sides. Check the skin texture for.. for something.. Um.. unusual.. From your hips to the side of your.. breasts." She ordered sounding only slightly commanding. The blond was obviously struggling to stay focused on the medical side of the so-called examination.

Bo groaned disappointed and removed the hands palming her straining nipples. She glided her hands down on her hips and then up her sides over her ribs feeling goosebumps pucker on her heated flesh. She stopped when she reached the side of her breasts. She captured her lower lip between her teeth and quickly flicked her thumbs over her nipples and gasped at the feeling.

"Bo.. I _know_ what you did." Lauren admonished breathily. "That wasn't allowed yet."

"But I.." The brunette moved her hands back down to her hip bones with great difficulty.

"I'm gonna tell you what I would do, if I was there now. Run through the examination and then you can do it. Okay?" Lauren explained her breaths uneven.

"Yes.." Bo shivered in barely controlled desire.

"Hands off. No touching Bo." Lauren reminded strictly and then continued murmuring softly. "First I would examine your slender neck with.. my lips. Gentle pecks followed by little nips with my teeth. And the soothing.. licks. If I'm satisfied with your reactions, I'll move my mouth on yours to test the softness of your lips and I'll slip my tongue in your hot mouth.. and make a note how slick and strong your talented muscle feels sliding against mine.. Are you getting all this Bo?" Lauren was obviously enjoying teasing Bo now. The blond sounded calm and so seducing. Bo was already spiraling into the flames of desire and Lauren was pouring gasoline in the bonfire. Bo's body was thrumming with a desperate scorching need to be touched.

"Lauren.." The brunette gasped raggedly. "Can I.."

"No. Bo I said _no_ touching yet. I need to go through this with you first." The blond sternly cut off Bo's begging.

"But maybe.." Bo's hands were clutched tightly on the sheet under her. If she released her grip, her hands would surely latch on her body, her fingers would venture inside without a second thought. And.. And that would be satisfying, Bo thought as her center throbbed demanding attention. "Maybe I.."

"No." Lauren denied. "Not yet or I'll be.. forced to discontinue this.. _examination_. Do you want that?" She threatened.

"No.." Bo relented aroused, but frustrated.

"Good.. Bo?" Lauren prodded and heard the brunette grunt in acknowledgement. "While I would still be exploring your mouth, my hands would find your breasts. I'd palm them firmly and then roll your hard nipples between my fingers. Tugging and rolling them. But I guess I could also.. Would you like for me to check your breasts with my mouth too? Just to be thorough?"

"Oh gods.. I would." Bo groaned. "Can I.."

"No." Lauren shot the brunette down. "I'd bring my mouth on your breast Bo. I'd suck gently and my tongue would flick over the hard peak. My teeth once in a while grazing it.. And don't think I'd forget the other mound. My hand would massage and squeeze it.."

"Lauren.."

"Shh.. Shall I go lower? On your body?"

"Doctor Lauren.. _Yes_. I'm dying here." Bo got out in a strained voice. Her whole body was twitching. Her breathing was heavy. It was proving to be extremely difficult for Bo not to touch herself, but she really.. really didn't want the doctor to hang up and leave her hanging. "Please.."

"Okay.. So.. next I'd caress the inside of your thighs. Rub them with my hands gliding my fingers along the soft warm skin.. Then I'd brush my knuckles against your slit. Very slowly.. Would you be wet Bo?" Lauren husked lustily.

"Yes.." Bo breathed with a whimper. Her body was sweaty from the effort of keeping control, while listening to the blond doctor's husky aroused voice.

"Good." The doctor praised whispering. "I'd lay my hand on your mound.. I know you'd buck against it. Hard. Your clit would press against the heel of my hand. I would let you grind on my hand for a moment and.. Then I would do an internal examination.."

"Oh gods.." Bo released a shuddering breath trying to relax her body, that was wound tight like a bow string.

"I think two fingers.. Yes.. I'd slid two fingers in you Bo.. I'd push them deeper with the thrust of my hips.. I'd thrust.." The doctor said hoarsely.

"Lauren.. Please. Please.. I need to.. I can't take this.." Bo pleaded with a deep moan he thighs quivering with the effort of squeezing together, but that did little to ease the strong throbbing between. Her fingers were cramping up from clutching the sheet. She was going to rip the linen into shreds soon.

"You're in a hurry?" Lauren murmured sounding more than a little out of breath. "Would it help, if I told you that.. Hmm.. I'm already way ahead of you." She hummed in arousal.

"Are.. Are you.." Bo stuttered. She was trying to make out what the blond was doing. From the sounds Lauren was making Bo guessed she had dipped her fingers between her legs a while ago.

"Yes." Lauren husked panting. "I'm so wet Bo. You sound so hot and.. I'm touching myself. I'm imagining you touching me. And it feels so good.."

"Oh.." Bo croaked.

"Bo.." Lauren said now even more out of breath. "I need you to palm your breasts."

Bo didn't need to be told twice. She latched her hands on her chest and massaged her mounds firmly to the point of pain. Her nipples were straining against her palms.

"I need feedback.. for my notes.. How do your breast feel?" Lauren almost whimpered.

"Lauren.." Bo moaned huskily. "My.. my nipples are so hard. So sensitive. " She tweaked her nipples with her fingers and arched against her hands.

"Bo.. Glide your other hand down to your mound. Slowly." Lauren ordered breathing heavily. "Don't dip into.."

Lauren was cut off my Bo's aroused grunt as the brunette's fingers moved along her wet slit. Two digits easily slipped in. Bo eagerly rubbed the spongy spot on the upper wall. She knew she wouldn't last long. Especially when she could hear her hot doctor was breathing heavily over the phone. She moved her fingers at a furious pace. The heel of her hand slamming against her bundle of nerves sending shockwaves through her body.

"You don't follow orders very well.." The doctor chided, but moaned right after.

"Sorry, but.." Bo forced out in desire as she clenched erratically around her fingers. "Please Lauren. Let me. I'm so.. close.. Come with me.."

"Oh yes.. Bo.." The blond's breath hitched. "I'm.. I'm.. Oh Bo.." She whimpered.

Bo grunted like a predator in response to the doctor's moans and whimpers. The fingers buried in Bo sped their pace even more going deeper and harder as the brunette twitched and jerked on the bed. "Oh gods.. Lauren. I'm.. I'm coming." She informed with a strangled cry and fell over the edge her body spasming and clenching gloriously. The waves of pleasure rolled over her body and she complete lost herself in the moment. Somewhere in the back of her mind Bo understood that Lauren had also climaxed with a breathy scream.

"I think you killed me. Doctor Lauren." Bo husked after she regained her senses a little. Her body was flooded with gently lingering aftershocks. "I'm a puddle of goo.."

Lauren's soft uneven chuckle sounded from the phone. "Just what the doctor ordered."

.

* * *

"Honey?" Lauren cooed quietly to phone. "Are you still awake?"

"Hmm.." Bo murmured tiredly. "Barely.. I miss you babe."

"I miss you too."

"You're coming home tomorrow, right?"

"Tomorrow." Lauren assured.

"You know it's horribly cruel to leave your newly wedded wife alone at home, while you're galavanting on some doctorial business.." Bo whined unhappily. "For _days._"

"I know. I'm sorry." Lauren said softly. "And I'm sorry I didn't call sooner. I just couldn't get away any earlier."

"It's okay. You did warn me, you'd be swamped with work there.. But this.. You really surprised me with the blocked number. A pleasant surprise. This.. phone sex idea was great." Bo chuckled softly. "It was _good._"

"Glad you liked it." Lauren murmured happily. "When we next play, maybe you could be a lawyer and I'll be your.. convicted client? Your prisoner?" The blond purred.

"I like the way you think babe." Bo shivered just thinking about Adventurous Lauren and her various roleplays in the bedroom and now on the phone too. "But just now I'd want nothing more than to cuddle with you. You need to come to me soon.. I can't sleep without you. I miss my cuddle bug.."

"I love you Bo." Lauren whispered her voice full of emotion.

"I love you too." Bo sighed elated. "So, when are you coming home? I really miss you. I hate being alone in this big bed.." She quickly complained.

"My flight leaves right after the symposium. I'll be home by six." Lauren soothed.

"Good." Bo nodded even though she knew Lauren couldn't see it. "I really can't wait to see you."

"I'll be giving you a full physical examination tomorrow night. Just so you know." Lauren murmured suggestively.

"Oh?" Bo perked up at her wife's seductive drawl. "What kinda.. examination?"

"I'll thoroughly go over your gorgeous body.. I'll be checking _every inch_.." Lauren husked. "Using my hands, mouth and.. my tongue." She said in a low tone that was making Bo quiver in anticipation. Why wasn't it tomorrow already!

"And.. And how will you use those.. _instruments_ exactly?" Bo asked breathily.

"Honey, I thought you were tired?" Lauren smirked.

"Not anymore."

"Round two?"

"Yes please."

"Okay.." Lauren murmured. "The doctor's in. How can I help you?"

.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)

A/N And there you have it - my first ever one-shot!


End file.
